Les sorties nocturnes de Nanaochan
by Draculina's fangs
Summary: Où comment on apprend ce que font les membres du Gotei 13 la nuit, que Nanao ne dors pas assez, que Shunsui bois trop quand il est seul et qu'une serveuse dévouée a perdu son travail...en gros...délire qui me tenait à coeur!


Lorsque Hitsugaya et Ukitake entrèrent dans le « bar » situé près de l'entrée sud du seireitei, l'un des plus mal fréquentés, un silence grave s'installa mais ils n'y prêtèrent qu'une vague attention, c'était assez rare, somme toute,de voir un capitaine alors deux dans un bar au beau milieu de la nuit, forcement cela se remarquait.

Ce qu'ils cherchaient par cette froide nuit n'était autre que cette pauvre masse affalée au comptoir qui ne relevait la tête que pour demander un énième saké.

« Shunsui, mon ami »

Ukitake contempla l'épave, il lui sembla que son ancien camarade de classe et meilleur ami était dans un état plus pitoyable qu'à son habitude. Ce qui n'était pas peut dire au regard de la très longue mémoire de l'homme.

Kyoraku shunsui était un buveur de saké et un dragueur impénitent mais il avait généralement la présence d'esprit de ne s'écrouler ivre mort qu'en arrivant dans son secteur de manière à ce que ses propres hommes le ramasse. C'etait, à la 8ème, une sorte d'honneur malsain qu'ukitake n'avait jamais bien intégré, cela dit ils n'avaient généralement rien de mieux à faire.

Mais,il apparu au capitaine de la 13ème division que cette fois ci, l'homme noyait plus que l'ennui et la solitude.

« Ju-kun, bois avec moi ! » marmonna shunsui en levant une soucoupe vide bien au dessus de sa tête.

Juushiro comprenant que cela ne servirait à rien de le traîner dehors de force si ce n'est à ameuter les curieux voire à profiter d'un Katen Kyokotsu sous saké, ce qui, certes, n'été pas laid mais relevait depuis peu du délit de mise en danger de shinigami. Aussi s'assit-il lui aussi au comptoir et se pencha sur son ami.

A son tour, le capitaine de la 10ème division pris un siège en émettant un sifflement vaguement énervé. Il avait compris que la petite séance allait sans doute s'éterniser.

La serveuse, intimidée et sans doute un peu émue par le charme des capitaines leur servi un peu de saké chaud à chacun, si hitsugaya le repoussa vivement, les deux autre compères le burent d'un traite sous l'œil ébailli de la jeune femme qui les resservi prestement.

« Bon, alors quoi ? On prépare la réunion de demain quand les deux crétins de la 11ème viennent nous dire que tu te saoule seul, et insulte copieusement quiconque tente de te raisonner !souffla le jeune taicho en croisant les bras.

Il n'a pas tord, c'est n'est pas ton habitude d'être désagréable quand tu es saoul ! ajouta le capitaine de la 13ème divisions avec un air concerné. »

Kyoraku laissa échapper une plainte et relevant légèrement la tête « Elle voit un autre capitaine ! »

« Qui ça ? » s'enquit une voix derrière eux. »

Fumichika et Ikkaku, « les crétins de la 13ème » était à leur tour entré dans le bar de plus en plus silencieux.

« Je pense qu'il parle de Ise fuku-taicho » répondit doucement Jushiro.

Comme pour lui donner raison shunsui englouti un verre de plus.

« Elle sort le soir, pendant toute la nuit des fois et quand elle rentre, elle est tellement épuisée qu'elle me réprimande même plus au petit matin, je fais n'importe quoi et elle s'en fout ! »

Les troisièmes et cinquièmes sièges de la 13ème s'assiérent à leur tour et prirent le verre tendu par la serveuse, s'invitant dans la conversation comme s'ils se trouvaient en présence d'hommes de la troupe.

« Ce n'est pas très beau comme manière quand même » ajouta pour la forme Ayasegawa.

«Je peux savoir ce qu'on fait ici? s'enquit hitsugaya, c'est pour une histoire de lieutenant volage qu'on nous a dérangé ? »Terminant sa phrase il jeta un regard lourd reproche à Madarame.

« Elle est toute dépenaillée en revenant, sourit bêtement quand je lui parle et elle en a plein sur elle !! »

Ukitake qui s'était fait resservir manqua de s'étrangler à cette dernière remarque de son

Compagnon

« Quoi ?! »S'exclama Ikkaku

Relevant tout à coup le buste, le capitaine de la 8ème division fixa l'assistance un instant avant de s'écrier « Son REITATSU »

Jushiro regarda à son tour son ami, il avait l'air si malheureux, qu'il se demanda soudain ou était passé ce séducteur légèrement alcoolique connu pour son épicurisme jovial.

A cet instant, Kyoraku attrapa prestement le poignet de la jeune barmaid , ce qui était particulièrement difficile vu son état d'ébriété, alors qu'elle tentait de refaire un service. Elle s'immobilisa et retint sa respiration en fixant le point de liaison entre elle et lui.

Ignorant son trouble, le capitaine la fixa de ces yeux bruns et demanda « Toi tu sais comment on fait pour imprimer à ce point son reitatsu sur une femme pas vrai ? »

La jeune femme vira à l'écarlate devant l'incorrection de la demande mais surtout parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas cacher que comme beaucoup de femmes elle savait parfaitement ce que c'était que d'être dans les bras de cet homme.

« Lâchez-là kyouraku taicho vous lui faites peur » intima hitsugaya de plus en plus de mauvaise humeur.

S'exécutant avec un vague sourire, le capitaine de la 8ème division répondit « je ne pense pas que ce soit de la peur gamin mais peut être que je me trompe, je ne comprend sans doute rien aux femmes ».

Il semblait avoir un peu dessoulé et jushiro décida de demander plus d'explication à son ami « Et avec qui, pense-tu, qu'elle...euh...va ? »

Contrairement au reste de l'auditoire, qui devait bien ce demander pourquoi une affaire de cœur intéressait un homme à femme comme kyouraku shunsui, Ukitake savait que l'homme portait de longue date des sentiments très forts à son lieutenant et que le harcèlement qu'il lui faisait subir n'était qu'une façon qu'il avait trouvé d'être proche de la jeune femme sans se révéler ni perdre sa réputation de coureur de jupons.

Sans doute n'en était-il pas tout à fait conscient lui-même mais leur petit jeu n'était qu'une version du fameux « Je t'aime, moi non plus ».

Aussi lui paraissait-il quelque peu improbable que la très professionnelle nanao aie une aventure secrète avec un , après tout, qui savait exactement ce que pensait la jeune femme de sa relation avec son supérieur ?

Peut être ne lui portait-elle pas autant d'intérêt qu'il l'aurait cru en les voyant se chamailler comme des enfants.

« Ce très noble Kuchiki taicho » ironisa shunsui puis se lamentant il repris « pourquoi elle veut passer ces nuits avec lui,hein ? » « il a quoi de plus ? »

Il aurait sans doute pu ajouter « que moi » mais cela aurait été un aveu trop direct, encore que l'assistance commencer parfaitement à saisir de quoi il avala un nouveau verre l'air penaud.

« Pourtant elle n'est pas si belle que ça » osa Yumichika.

Les regards meurtriers reçus de toute parts le décidèrent à se taire ...temporairement.

Kyoraku, surtout, le transperça du regard.

« Tu ne la connaît pas et tu l'insultes ? »

« Qui insulte qui ? » demanda une voix masculine, légèrement grinçante au fond du bar.

Le capitaine Mayuri Kurotschi y était accoudé à une table, derrière lui se tenait son lieutenant, réservée et soumise.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama hitsugaya, tout le gotei 13 va s'y mettre maintenant ?

Bon si vous voulez bien m'excuser je crois que la charge d'un capitaine est un peu plus importante que de supporter les lubies de kyouraku taicho ! »

Tandis qu'il faisait mine de se lever une main douce mais ferme le retint, une main de femme, celle du capitaine de la 4ème division qui s'était glissée dans la pièce en silence comme à l'accoutumée.

« Mais c'est le devoir d'un ami hitsugaya taicho »répondit elle de sa voix posée.

L'intéressé fit un rapide calcul entre son envie de partir et le courroux de la capitaine, aussi se rassit il prudemment.

« Alors ? » rencherit Mayuri.

« Le lieutenant Ise voit le capitaine Kuchiki en secret la nuit, elle semble, très...occupée »

« Oh ! tchhhh »le capitaine au visage grimé fit un sourire sardonique à l'assemblée « les femmes » puis suivant sa pensée il ajouta en secouant ses mains blanches« sans intérêt aucun ».

Le capitaine Unohana, elle, en revanche, se saisit d'un siège, et posa sa main compatissante sur la tête de Shunsui

« Vous êtes ivre mort capitaine, peut être est ce l'alcool qui vous fait douter ainsi de la loyauté de votre lieutenant » elle marqua un temps d'arrêt puis se retournant vers le capitaine de la 12ème division, « remettons notre expérimentation à plus tard voulez vous ? »

« Quelle expérience faisiez vous ? » s'enquit alors jushiro

Devant l'absence de réponse de son capitaine qui se servait un verre, la serveuse ayant renoncé à s'appocher de lui, Nemu énonça protocolairement « Test d'ingestion de drogue par un nouvel estomac synthétique »

« Beurk »fis Madarame.

Il regnait maintenant un calme inquiètant autour d'eux mais habitués à se type de réaction de la part du simple buveur de saké, ils n'y prêtaient guère attention.

Cette conversation banale, voire ridicule fini de détendre l'atmosphère et le capitaine kyouraku semblait avoir récupéré un peu de vie comme de bonne humeur.

« Tournée générale pour mes amis »fit il à la serveuse qui s'executa, faisant mine de ne pas avoir remarqué le capitaine de la douzième division lequel, en guise de représaille bu la part de nemu, celle d'hitsugaya et d'Unohana.

« Bon si j'ai bien compris elle a une aventure avec byakuya kuchiki ? Vous êtes sur de cela ?

Repris Restu

- Je le sens sur elle,j'ai essayé de lui demander mais elle m'a envoyer sur les roses, enfin les fleurs de cerisier... elle est parfois si dure ma nanao-chan...Retsu-chan tu me trouves attirant ?

- Oui bien sûr shunsui dit-elle dans un fin sourire d'amusement.

-Et toi ma jolie Nemu-chan ?

-Hi,Kyoraku taicho répondit la lieutenant qui, prise de cours, rougit et se mis en devoir de fixer le sol.

- Elle cela compte pas, elle répond oui à tout ironisa Ikkaku.

-et le Kuchiki taicho comment vous le trouvez ?

-J'ai fait un rêve avec lui une fois il portait très fin yukata en fleur de sakura qui laissait voir la saillit de ces muscles et avec lui il y avait....

-YUMICHIKA !! Rugit Maramade à coté de lui, bon sang tu vas te taire ? T'es bourré ou quoi ?

-hum sans doute, j'essayais d'étayer la conversation ...c'est tout...Oh la la...pfff

-Je ne veux pas échanger de lieutenant avec son altesse, se remit à geindre shunsui, je ne veux pas de Renji-kun

-Voila c'est ce que je disais, dans mon rêve il était avec Abarai-kun ! »

Ikkaku frappa violemment l'arrière de la tête de son compagnon qui eu l'intelligence de ne pas protester cette fois.

La porte du bar s'ouvrit a nouveau à toute volée et dans l'embrasure se découpèrent les formes des lieutenants Mastumoto, Abarai et Kira, ils étaient visiblement aussi surpris que l'attroupement.

« Capitaine ! s'écria la belle Rangiku. Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?

Et toi mastumoto ? Qui fait les rapports pour la réunion de demain ?

Ben, taicho quand vous êtes parti pour voir Ukitake-taicho, je me suis dite que ça pouvait bien attendre un peu puisque vous l'aviez laissé et puis Renji est arrivé et on a décidé d'aller boire un verre ou deux... »

A bien les regarder, ils ne devaient plus en être à un verre ou deux, les yeux vitreux, les uniformes chiffonnés et l'air plus beta encore que d'habitude ils se tenaient appuyés aux épaules les uns des autres pour ne pas trop tituber.

« Mastumoto ! » Ragea le jeune capitaine

Les lieutenants se sentant pris en faute avaient amorcé un repli en douceur vers la sortie. « Restez, au moins vous, Abarai Renji-kun, dit la capitaine de la 4ème division, Vous allez nous aider à y voir plus clair...si vous pouvez », finit elle en constatant l'état d'ébriété de l'intéressé.

s'il reste,je reste aussi s'écria Rangiku

prenez des sièges et taisez vous alors » leur intima Mayuri.

Ce dernier avait décidé d'observer la suite de la comédie comme une étude socio-culturelle de la bêtise... et il n'avait pas tord.

Les trois infortunés vices capitaines obéirent comme des enfants punis d'être sortis sans autorisation.

La serveuse ayant pris le parti de tirer profit de cette réunion de personnalités resservi une tournée à ces prestigieux hôtes tout en comptant mentalement les verres servis.

Le bar s'était maintenant totalement vidé, les gens de passage et les quelques membres des divisions qui s'y trouvaient ayant choisi de ne surtout pas assister à cette très louche réunion de leur supérieurs.

« Non vraiment, repris Unohana, il s'agit de Nanao tout de même, elle est la plus respectable des lieutenants que tu aie eu et fidèle à toute épreuve. Je ne la vois pas te trahir mais peut être que, comme toutes les femmes elle a besoin se sentir aimée et dans ce cas, aucuns d'entre nous n'a le droit de juger par qui et comment tu ne crois pas ?

-Non, c'est MA Nanao-chan ! Se plaignit shunsui avant d'avaler un nouveau verre

- Que quelqu'un l'empêche de boire ! Repris Hitsugaya, Il ne sera bientôt plus en mesure de parler à ce rythme!

-Je veux qu'elle revienne ma nanao-chan, je trouve Renji-kun pas aussi sexy !

-Quoi ? »Renji venait finalement de comprendre quelle était sa place dans la discussion,

« Attendez, je vais changer de capitaine ? »

« On change de capitaine ? demanda Rangiku soudain inquiète de jouer aux chaises musicales shinigamis.

-Non Mastumoto, le problème à l'air de concerner uniquement les capitaines des 6ème et 8ème divisions répondit Kira.

-Ouf ! Non parce que je me sens bien avec vous taicho ! »

Le capitaine en question je contenta de râler la tête baissée comme hypnotisé par ses bras croisés.

« Ben alors, pourquoi vous vous lui dites pas que vous voulez la garder ? Interrogea Renji

C'est pas que je serais pas fier d'être votre lieutenant mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup travailler pour pouvoir seconder la capitaine Kuchiki et...

-Il s'agit de relations plus intimes Abarai-fuku-taicho l'interrompis Ukitake

-Kof kof kof, derrière lui Mastumoto venait de s'étouffer avec le verre de saké qu'elle et éclater de rire en même temps semblait pourtant plutôt habituel pour elle. Après avoir repris sa respiration elle partit d'un rire franche qui traduisait ses origines populaires.

-Non, non c'est impossible, ha ha ha, pas...haha...pas Nanao !

-et pourquoi pas ? demanda tristement Kyoraku

-Pardon taicho mais vous auriez vu la tête qu'elle a faite quand je lui aie offert son monokini et vous auriez compris que plus coincée qu'elle...c'est difficile à trouver !

-On ne peut pas tous être aussi libérés que toi, observa Madarame

-Ca veut dire quoi ?

-Ca veut dire que ta réputation te précède où que tu ailles beauté!

-Hé ! Coupa Renji, Ikkaku tu te crois où là ?

-Dans un bar miteux, en pleine nuit ! » Fit remarquer fumichika

Sentant que la situation s'envenimait de minutes en minutes, Ukitake décida de reporter cette discussion à plus tard, aussi tenta t'il un « Nous devrions sans doute rentrer avant l'aube, de toute manière on ne peut rien décider temps que nous ne sommes pas en présence des intérressés »

« Ah parce que maintenant on est censé décider quelque chose ? Ironisa le capitaine de la 12ème division, il fit un signe à son lieutenant qui immédiatement se mis à écrire dans un carnet mysterieusement apparu dans ces mains.

« Les shinigamis sont des débiles profonds qui cancanent comme des vieilles concierges » serait sans doute le prochain rapport de la section scientifique.

-Je reste là, je me sens pas encore assez saoul,rajouta Shunsui

-Si kyoraku taicho reste, je vais lui tenir compagnie, répondit matsumoto, à la 10ème on à le sens de l'hospitalité ! »Disant cela, elle avait fait le tour tant bien que mal et s'appuyait maintenant sur ledit taicho qui observait avec un intérêt aviné son décolleté.

« Moi je vous trouve vraiment attirant taicho », minauda t'elle en faisant courir ces doigts fins sur les bras de shunsui, « mais c'est sur que quelqu'un comme Nanao doit préférer le calme et le sérieux de kuchiki taicho. Il est pas mal du tout dans le genre ténébreux glacial qui cache bien son jeu... »

Matsumoto, ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu ne peux pas te taire ? »

A cet instant comme mus par une force invisible et implorant une image que lui seul voyait le capitaine de la 8ème division se leva, tendit les mains et clama « Nanao-chan ! Nanao-chan ! Kawaï ! »

« Intéressant, souffla Kurotsuchi

Hitsugaya lui répondit par un soupir.

Puis tous se retournèrent vers la fenêtre sentant une energie puissante fondre sur eux.

En un shunpo parfait venait d'apparaître le capitaine de la 2nde division Soi Fon, l'air soucieuse et méfiante.

Oui, certes c'était son air habituel, oui certes personne ne l'avait plus vu sourire depuis 100 ans mais, à cet instant elle semblait prête à degainer qui aurait était eventuellement embetant...parce que ça pique.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Un de mes hommes vient de me dire que vous étiez tous réunis en pleine nuit dans un bar ! Des soldats sortants d'ici n'arrêtent pas de dire qu'ils vous ont entendus parler de rencontres secrètes ! Il y a des rumeurs de trahisons dans toute la ville maintenant ! Ce n'est pas le moment de faire peur à tout le monde avec la rébellion d'Aizen !»

Le petit groupe resta figé de stupeur, depuis peu les gens été devenus vraiment soupçonneux. Un climat de peur planait sur le sereitei comme le rokongai, propisce aux malentendus.

« Il y a erreur Soi fon, ce n'est pas du tout une réunion secrète c'est un concours de circonstances expliqua calmement Unohana

Je pense bien oui, avec tout le reiastu que vous répandez cela n'a vraiment rien de secret !

Soi fon ! j'ai besoin de réconfort ! » dit shunsui avant de se jeter sur elle.

Avec agilité, elle para l'assaut et envoya le capitaine se fracasser sur les meubles d'a coté.

« Bon, lui il a bu et vous c'est quoi votre raison ? »

« Nanao Ise fuku taicho a une aventure avec kuchiki taicho nous essayons de remonter le moral de notre ami projetté dans les tables là derrière » expliqua Ukitake vaguement inquiet en observant l'homme affalé et à nouveau demi comateux.

Les yeux de la capitaine de la seconde division s'arrondirent en une expression de surprise plutot rare à observer durant quelques instant puis, se renfrogant, elle dit:

« c'est une plaisanterie vous pensez que je vais gober ça? Et pourquoi pas Kenpachi tant que vous y êtes! Byakuy kuchiki-san est un veuf éploré et un homme vertueux tout comme.... » elle marqua un temps d'ârret, ses yeux cette fois ci se plisserent indiquant qu'elle venait de saisir un detail troublant.

« Elle s'est endormie l'autre fois a la réunion des shinigamis femmes non? » finit-elle par demander. Visiblement, sa nature curieuse avait depassé celle de capitaine en quelques secondes.

« C'est pas possible pas vous, Soi fon-taicho! »c'était au tour d' Hitsugaya d'être abasourdi par ce qu'il entendait.

« Non, je dis juste que la réunion n'est pas vraiment plus ennuyeuse qu'à l'ordinaire mais elle c'est réellement endormie en plein milieu, j'ai trouvé ça un peu déplacé mais je me suis dit qu'elle devait être epuisée de travailler pour... », elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Shunsui qui s'était assis par terre jambe en avant, son air de chiot bléssé encore accroché à son visage. « ça! » lacha t'elle d'un air dédaigneux.

« Ben, je m'endors souvent moi aussi et alors? Ce que nous dit yachiru-chan ne veut généralement rien dire de toute façon.»

« Euh? Pardon Mastumoto-san mais c'était votre tour de parole...je crois » avança timidement Nemu toujours en retrait.

« Bon, ben puisque mon super discour ne lui plaisait pas assez pour la réveiller c'est qu'elle en pouvait plus de passer toute ces nuits à jouer à Hanami avec le taicho alors!»

Répondit la rouquine comme si cela été logique. A elle, en tout cas, cela paraissait logique parce ce qu'elle disait sur la manière d'être sexy au travail était essentiel, tout à fait essentiel.

Devant le silence afreusement gêné de l'assemblée, elle cru bon d'ajouter « Hanami c'est une référence à son zanpaktou et la façon dont il doit lui faire sa fête... »

Ce fut trop et toshiro lui assena un regard assasin en criant une fois de plus « Mastumoto tais toi! On avait compris pour l'amour du Roi. »

Préférant ne pas se faire refroidir par Hyorinmaru elle avisa un verre et se mis en devoir de boire la bouteille abandonnée par la pauvre serveuse. Cette dernière, à l'arrivée de Soi Fon s'était jetée sous la table craignant d'être accusée de complot.

« L'autre problème c'est que votre, euh?...Thérapie de groupe est remontée jusqu'au oreille du vénérable Genryūsai Yamamoto-sama qui attend mon rapport maintenant. Je lui dit quoi? Non,vos capitaines ne se rebellent pas à nouveau, ils colportent juste des ragots sur leur lieutenant dans un état proche du coma ethylique.....Pardon d'avoir reveillé tout le Sereitei! Et hop! Je m'incline pour rentrer me coucher?»

Soi fon apparut soudain très fatiguée et s'appuya contre une des tables dans son dos. Portant les mains à sa bouche elle leur lança un regard un peu apeuré et dit comme pour elle même « Je vais me faire virer de ma place de capitaine et je vais devoir fuir sur terre comme yuirichi sama! Je devrais vivre dans cette boutique pourrie avec l'autre dingo et son chapeau à rayures à bouffer ses bonbons dêgoutants pour survivre...»Les temoins de la scène auraient juré qu'elle voyait le diable en personne, il portait habituellement des getas et un bob semble t-il.

« tsssh lui retorqua Kurotsuchi, c'est toi qui a besoin d'une thérapie! »

Alors qu'il endurait le regard froid qu'elle lui jetait, un messager stoppa son shunpo à quelque centimetres des pieds de la jeune capitaine. Humblement agenouillé, il lui delivra son message d'une voix monocorde « Tous les capitaines hormis ceux ici présents ont été mis au courant des activités suspectes ainsi que leur lieutenants. L'autre pôle d'activité de reiastu a été localisé dans la demeure Kuchiki sur vos ordres. »

Puis disparaissant comme il été venu, il laissa le groupe pensif.

« Que fait-il à cette heure-ci? Et pourquoi tant de reiastu? » pensaient'ils de concert.

Le temps de reflexion fut si long qu'Ikkaku siffla entre ces dents et conclu par un « Bon, là je crois que c'est clair » alors qu'en fait il ne croyait ni ne voyait rien de clair dans toute l'histoire à part le fait que le vieux quand il en connaitrait le fond les tuerait, affligé de leur stupidité.

C'est l'instant que choisit l'objet de toutes les attentions de la soirée pour apparaître aux yeux de tous. Franchissant la porte à toute volée, le visage rongé par l'inquiétude, Nanao s'ecria « Taicho! ».

Le rouge de ces joues, la respiration courte et les cheveux en vrac elle semblait en proie à un extenuement proche de l'évanouissement.

Les yeux bleux firent le tour de la piéce tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle puis elle courut vers son capitaine.

Ce dernier la regardait avec une admiration presque divine, son visage sombre encore un instant auparavant souriait maintenant béatement devant le lieutenant de la 8ème division. Elle fit un geste maternel vers lui pour l'aider à se relever quand, stoppant son geste, ses pupilles se figèrent en une expression de colère.

Elle recula de quelques pas puis le toisa en croisant les bras.

« Vous n'êtes pas en danger de mort taicho, vous être complement ivre! »

Elle fit claquer sa langue nerveusement et repris « je viens de traverser le sereitei parce qu'on m'a rapporté que vous étiez peut être aux prises avec de nouveaux traîtes à la solde d'aizen mais non! Vous êtes juste un pochtron qui me fait quitter mes...activités pour vous ramenez à vos quartiers! Vous êtes..vous...vous êtes »

Le mis en cause la regardait toujours en souriant doucement, il adorait quand elle s'inquiétait pour lui et sa présence, même si elle consistait à se faire remonetr les bretelles violemment été la plus belle chose qu'il connaissait. Au moins elle lui été revenu !

Nanao quant à elle bouillonnait de rage et hurlait un flot de paroles acides sur la difficulté de le supporter, de faire valoir la réputation de la division après ce genre de chose, sur le taux hallucinant de bêtise qu'il atteignait, et tant qu'elle y était, sur les frais engendrés par sa surconsommation de saké.

« Et donc vous étiez où pour vos activités? »

L'interressé se retourna vers le groupe qu'elle avait quelque peu oublié dans son empressement à passer ces nerfs fatigués sur son supérieur débauché.

Ce yeux lançaient des éclairs et elle mis quelque seconde à se radoucir en constatant que c'était une question d' Unohana taicho. Une question qui appelait une réponse donc.

« Je faisais des exercices... »

« oh! la vilaine menteuse, ricana Mayuri en la pointant du doigt, tu sens comme si tu sortais de chez un certain aristocrate, très très vite rhabillée. »

En effet, tous les officiers de niveau superieurs présents avaient parfaitement ressenti le reiatsu du capitaine de la 6ème division qui semblait impregner la jeune vu son aspect négligé, il été évident que la recherche de son chef n'était pas seule raison de son épuisement.

La bouche de la Fuku taicho s'ouvrit pour repondre instantanément puis ses joues s'empourprènt violemment. Bien plus qu'elles ne l'été en arrivant. Probablement bien plus qu'elle ne l'avaient été en essayant pour la premiere fois son monokini.

Elle vira à l'écarlate comprenant ce que les yeux inquisiteurs des personnes rassemblés voulaient lui signifier.

Elle pria instantanemment pour disparaître au fond d'un trou, être avalée par un hollow aurait été aussi grandement apprécié.

Petrifiée par la honte elle mis un long moment avant de parvenir à articuler d'une voix sèche

« Je ne...je ne...suis...pas intime...avec kuchiki-taicho ».

Reprenant son souffle en une longue aspiration tête baissée, elle se redressa et affronta le tribunal des shinigamis.

« Je ne suis pas impliqué dans une quelconque relation amoureuse avec Kuchiki-sama »

La voix de son capitaine se fit entendre derrière elle

« Je te crois ma nanao-chan tu ne me mentirais jamais »

Dans un mouvement brusque elle se retourna vers lui « C'est vous qui avait provoqué ça? »

Ces yeux rencontrent ceux de shunsui, ils été pleins d'amour et de confiance mais surtout ils exprimait le plus profond regret.

Il ne dit rien mais elle sut qu'il était terrifié à l'idée de se retrouver seul et de perdre son affection, toutes ces choses qu'ils ne s'était jamais dites mais dont ils étaient certains l'un comme l' c'était la raison de cette assemblée improvisée et qu'il n'avait jamais souhaité que cela en vienne à de telles extrémités.

Sa honte mélangée de colère s'evanouit soupira à nouveau et s'expliqua:

«Kyouraku taicho, je ne vais pas rejoindre kuchiki-sama pour sa compagnie,encore que lui sait ce tenir en présence d'une fille mais passons... je lui ai demandé de me rendre plus forte, parce que lors de la trahison d'Aizen j'ai été incapable de faire quelquechose pour vous aider, vous...proteger et servir de bouclier comme le font tous les lieutenants. Je ne pouvais pas le faire en journée à cause de tout travail dans notre division alors j'ai imploré le capitaine kuchiki de m'apprendre à resister à de puissants reiatsus, le soir.»

«Quoi? Renji s'étrangla de jalousie, il ne veut jamais m'entrainer moi! »

«Cela doit avoir un rapport avec le fait que je passe le reste de mes nuits à faire les rapports et la comptabilité qui devrait être à ta charge normalement » repondit-elle avec tout son aplomb retrouvé.

Les shinigamis semblèrent un instant désapointés par une explication à la fois logique et qui ne faisait pas intervenir le moindre détails grivois. Tout à coup, il leur sembla que leurs esprits mal placés cherchait juste à s'exprimer dans cette histoire. Ce fut à leur tour de se sentir honteux et horriblement déplacés...si tant est que Mayuri puisse avoir honte de quelquechose ou que Matsumoto se soit déja sentie déplacée.

«Bon, je propose d'en rester là, d'autant que le soleil se lève et que si nous prolongeons cette charmante discussion, yamamoto-sensei va nous faire mettre en prison pour haute trahison » dit alors Ukitake en se forçant à sourire .

« Je pars devant tacher d'éviter que la onzième vienne tuer jusqu'aux plantes vertes et avant de perdre mon titre » fit Soi fon en reprenant un peu d'assurance

« Pense que sinon t'auras droit aux bonbons dégueux et au mec qui porte un bob s'esclaffa Kurotsuchi en lui faisait un petit au revoir de la main, puis retrouvant son sérieux, « viens Nemu rentrons, je me sens las et je suis... déçu.»

Sur ces paroles grinçantes, les deux capitaines et le lieutenant obeissant disparurent.

« Je vous quitte ENFIN, dit alors Hitsugaya l'air froidement décidé, si vous voulez bien m'excuser et l'excuser elle » Il posa son regard sur son lieutenant affalé de tout son long sur le comptoir à demi endormie.

Nul doute que demain il devrait lui re raconter toute l'histoire sous peine de supporter d'incessantes questions et déja qu'il été fatigué...

« Kira-fukutaicho tu la portes, si tu peux et que je ne vous trouve pas à lambiner dans les coulois demain »

« Hii...hiii hitsugaya taicho » Sur ces mots le jeune lieutenant souleva Rangiku comme il pu et sorti bientôt suivi par le capitaine de la 10 ème division qui jeta un dernier regard à Kyouraku avant de sortir.

« il ne comprend pas encore le monde des adultes» dit en souriant Unohana, allons vous trois dehors, rejoignez vos divisions » fit-elle avec un geste maternel de la main en direction des cinquième, troisième sièges de la 11ème et du lieutenant Abarai.

Ce dernier aquiesça silencieusement avant de sortir dignement. Franchement, ce qu'il esperait c'est que personne n'ai remarquait qu'il été aussi ivre que shunsui et qu'il irait decuver sur les toits de la 6ème dès qu'il aurait assez de force pour un shunpo.

« Allons y en marchant,s'exclama ikkaku en direction de son ami, déja pour pas faire comme tous les autres et ensuite.. » Il attrapa le brun par les épaules tandis que celui ci franchissait la porte d'entrée « J'ai très envie que tu me raconte ce rêve finalement » souffla t'il.

Dans un regard entendus ils s'éloignèrent rapidemment du bâtiment.

« Veux tu que je l'amène à la quatrième division pour qu'il s 'y repose? » Retsu en direction de Nanao qui relevait difficilement mais avec douceur son superieur.

« je vous remercie mais cela ne sera pas nécéssaire Unohana-taicho. Je crois qu'il a déja suffisament abusé de votre temps. Je le ramenerait moi même si vous voulez bien. »

« Soit, et bien dans ce cas Joshiro-san me raccompagnera tu? »

L'autre Capitaine observa son vieil ami qui avait récuperé son sourire et scrutait le beau visage de son lieutenant avec une admiration mélé d'un véritable plaisir à se laisser manipuler comme un enfant.

« Soit, avec plaisir Restu-san, profitons de ce superbe levé de soleil » Il lui tendis le bras et tous deux sortirent d'un pas lent, celui de ces personnes qui ont trouvé la paix interieure depuis longtemps.

Seuls dans la taverne, nanao regarda son taicho, ils rayonnait literralement de bonheur malgrès un regard encore un peu brumeux des vapeur du saké qui avait coulé en quantité.

Debouts, l'un face à l'autre, bras dans les bras ils se sourirent doucement.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'être plus forte ma jolie nanao, regarde comme tu soutiens ton capitaine »

« Je veux faire...plus pour vous taicho »

Et tandis qu'elle se laissait serrer dans ces bras pour une fois, une voix s'éleva de derrière le comptoir:

« Dites....qui va me payer pour les 72 verres et les deux tables? »

Le couple regarda la pauvre serveuse puis, lui adressant un franche sourire...disparut.

**Epilogue**

Tandis que bras dessus bras dessous les capitaines des 4èmes et 13ème divisions conversaient sur la beauté du ciel matinal, un reiatsu se fit sentir dans une rue adjacente.

« Konichiwa, Kuchiki taicho » dit calmement la shinigami en s'inclinant.

Le capitaine vint à leur rencontre et les salua poliment à son tour.

« Quelle excellente idée d'attendre à l'exterieur du bâtiment, sans quoi il est clair que jamais nous aurions été crédibles devant le commandant pour une simple histoire de coeur »

« Je ne cherche pas à me mêler de ces ragots populaires »

« Oui, certes mais alors puis-je vous demander pourquoi offrir des leçons à Ise-fukutaicho? »

Le capitaine de la 6ème division resta silencieux un court instant puis repondit « Elle est efficace au travail, bien plus qu'Abarai, maintenant si vous voulez bien me pardonnez je me rend à la première division pour eviter toute méprise. »

La capitaine à la lourde tresse lacha le bras de son cavalier pour le saluer à nouveau et lorqu'elle se releva lança avec un regard de connivence à Ukitake

« Je ne voudrez pas vous mettre en retard d'autant que je trouve cela admirable, vraiment, de soutenir une personne qui souhaite protéger de tout son coeur, son amour »

Faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, parce qu'elle avait vu juste, le taicho s'éclypsa.

Lorsque la journée fut finie, Nanao quant à elle, prise de remord se mis en devoir de régler la note de la taverne.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir que ladite taverne n'existait plus.

Oui, la onzième avait été avertie de la fausse alerte mais leur capitaine qui s'était perdu entre temps sur les conseil hasardeux de Yachiru n'avait pas eu l'information.

La serveuse avait fait une syncope et à son réveil dans les bras d'un certain Maki-maki... elle était au chômage.


End file.
